For example, in an exposure apparatus (a projection exposure apparatus) that is used at a lithography process for manufacturing an electronic device (or a micro device) such as a semiconductor device, an adjustment of parameter(s) such as a numerical aperture NA of a projection optical system and/or a σ value (what we call a coherence factor) of an illumination light source is performed to match an error of a projected image caused by an optical proximity effect (OPE) among a plurality of exposure apparatuses every time a reticle (a mask) is replaced.
Moreover, a SMO (Source and Mask Optimization) for simultaneously optimizing a pattern of the reticle and the illumination light source is performed recently, and the adjustment of the parameter such as the σ value of the illumination light source may be substantially performed at the same time (for example, see a Patent Literature 1).